disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Info
LINE: Disney Tsum Tsum is a mobile device puzzle game developed and published by LINE Corporation. It is available for iOS and Android devices. Gameplay The main objective of the game is to connect three or more Tsums on the screen within the given amount of time to earn a high score, Coins, and Experience (EXP). Coins will let you purchase more Tsums from the Tsum store. EXP will increase your Experience Level which will allow you to earn bonus score points. As it is a LINE app, if you are connected to LINE, you will be able to compete against friends for a higher score and for large Coins rewards at the end of each week. Tsum Tsum Tsums are the Disney characters that appear in your game. They are separated into two categories: Happiness and Premium Tsums. You earn Coins to buy additional Tsums. Happiness Tsums cost 10,000 Coins and Premium Tsums cost 30,000 Coins. Typically, Premium Tsums are stronger in skill strength and are worth more points per Tsum. MyTsum and Skills The Tsum Tsum you have selected to play with is called your MyTsum. As you clear your MyTsums during the game, it will fill up your Skill Meter. The amount needed to fill up the meter depends on the Tsum you choose. Once the meter is filled, you can tap it to activate your MyTsum's skill. The skill ability will depend on your MyTsum, and may clear areas of Tsums, stop time, and various other things. 'Score' During each game, points are earned through making chains, combos, clearing Tsums in Fever Time, your Experience Level, and more. The final calculation is the score. Several factors influence the score and there are some benefits to higher scores. Hearts Hearts are like Lives in other games. Every time you play the game, one Heart is used. You gain one Heart automatically every 15 minutes, receive them from friends, are awarded them as part of Bingo or Events, or you can trade Rubies for Hearts. Items Items are pre-game bonuses you can activate either by using Coins or item tickets earned from Events. They will help support gameplay by easing the difficulty or boost your score. Bubbles Magic Bubbles are typically created when you chain together 7 more Tsums. This number can be reduced to 6 with the "+Bubble" bonus item. Certain Tsum skills will also create additional Magic Bubbles on screen. Bubbles are known as Bombs in the Japanese version. Bubbles will clear a small area of Tsums surrounding the Bubble. Some Bubbles will contain special bonuses such as adding extra time or more Coins. Experience Experience, labeled as EXP in the game, is the amount needed to level your account up. The exact amount needed to level up to the next level is hidden to the player. Instead, only a Star percentage is shown on the screen. However, a specific EXP number gained is shown on the Score screen after each game. Last Bonus Last Bonus occurs when you have unpopped Magic Bubbles or a filled skill meter at the end of the game. It will burst any remaining Magic Bubbles and then, if the skill meter is filled, a roulette will trigger rotating through the different Tsums that were played. The Tsum it stops on will be cleared for the Last Bonus. 'Tickets' Tickets are awarded for completing Bingo Cards and Pick Up Capsules or during some Events. They can be used to purchase Happiness Boxes, Premium Boxes, and Items or increase the Skill Level of the Tsum of your choice. Pins Pins are images that are awarded during Events and earned through regular game play like completing Bingo Cards and achieving high scores. One pin can be chosen to appear on the Weekly Ranking and other players cannot see any additional pins. Pins are simply flair and do not help with score, coin earning, or skill levels. 'Coins' They are round, golden and they have a mickey mouse symbol on it. They are the most vital items you need for purchasing boxes. In-App Purchases In-app purchases are purchases made from within the application using real money. In the case of Disney Tsum Tsum, these purchases are in the form of Rubies. Rubies are used for a variety of other purchases such as coins, hearts, or adding 10 seconds to the timer at the end of a match. Often called "hard currency" or "premium currency," this type of purchase will usually decrease the difficulty of the game, or speed up the ability to collect Tsums. Due the use of real money, parental supervision and maintaining account security is advised. Please report any problems or unauthorized purchases made from your account via the Apple iTunes Store or the Google Play Store. FAQs Please refer to the Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) page of the wiki. Glossary Disney Tsum Tsum has many terms and other players and collectors refer to these elements with different words. Learn the definitions of these terms. External Links * LINE: Disney Tsum Tsum Facebook - Official Tsum Tsum Facebook Page *Tsum Tsum App * LINE website * Tsum Tsum subreddit * ツムツム速報 - referenced for data. (Japanese only) * Game8: LINEディズニーツムツム攻略Wiki - referenced for data. (Japanese only) Category:Game Info